


Deux

by kethni



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni





	Deux

_The Bear and Bush Pub_

 

Craig’s fist smashed into Luke’s face, knocking him to the ground, where he sat thinking for a moment before leaping to his feet to shoulder charge Craig and crashing them both into the wall. They fell to the floor rolling over and over, until they were pulled physically apart.

Luke was already cursing his own stupidity as he was dragged back to the now empty function room in the pub while Craig was helped into the kitchen.

 

“Sit down,” Gemma orders.

 

“I’m really sorry,” Luke whispers.

 

“Shut up, don’t move and hope like hell that the landlord doesn’t press charges.”

 

                                                                        *          *          *

 

“You can talk in there,” the Landlord offers, pointing to a small office.

 

“Thanks very much,” Cameron smiles politely.

 

“Thanks Barney,” Gemma nods at him.

 

 

 

 

“They just started hitting each other for no reason?” Cameron asks, his pretty face creasing with confusion. “Is that right?”

 

“No.” Gemma folds her arms. “For a bloody stupid reason.”

 

“Which was what?”

 

“Coppers are always on shifts. Right? So the members at any meeting can a very a lot from one to the other dependent on shifts. So although both Luke and the Sarge have both been to meetings before this is the first time they have been to one at the same time. Clear?”

 

“No actually.” Cameron scratches his forehead with his pencil. “What meeting are we talking about?”

 

“GPA.” Gemma folds her arms. “I bumped into Sarge a while ago. He was in a bad way. I persuaded him to come to some meetings. It’s easy to forget there are other people going through the same mess as you.”

 

“You didn’t tell him that Luke was coming to meetings here?”

 

“He wasn’t at the time. His group was winding down through lack of numbers so they all came here. There were nine or ten of them altogether but they could never get to a meeting at the same time. Do you understand know?”

 

“Yes, but why are you here?”

 

“I’m a volunteer! Stick to the issue Cameron.” Gemma rolls her eyes. “They both had a cob on when they saw the other. I thought one of them was going to walk out.”

 

“A cob what?”

 

“A cob  _on,_ ” Gemma says impatiently. “They were hacked off, wound up,  _angry_.”

 

“Okay, I get the message.”

 

“They were touchy. Everything Sarge said Luke took the wrong way and everything Luke said Sarge was sarky about. Sarge was trying to keep his temper but Luke was spoiling for a fight.”

 

“So Luke started the fight?”

 

“Luke threw the first punch. That’s not necessarily the same thing,” Gemma says archly.

 

“Why did he do that?”

 

“Testosterone.”

 

“Please could you try and be a bit more helpful?” Cameron says irritably.

 

“Luke said you had a problem with him once he’d come out.”

 

“That’s not exactly fair,” Cameron protests. “I admit I backed off a bit when everyone started making out he fancied me. I just panicked a bit. I said I was sorry.”

 

“At least Des Taviner is honest about being an intolerant bigot.”

 

“I’m not. Come on Gemma I’m trying to help Luke here.”

 

“You won’t understand,” Gemma says decisively.

 

“Try me.”

 

“They are both bears. They are both angry, vulnerable and scared.” Gemma shrugs and hands Cameron a mug of coffee. “Of course they are both men so they couldn’t have a sensible conversation.”

 

“What do you mean bears?”

 

“Macho, not camp. Sarge especially. By the time the meeting ended the place was knee deep in testosterone.” She rolls her eyes again. “You didn’t understand a word of that did you?”

Cameron has a rare flash of insight.  “They  _fancy_  each other?”

 

“Give that man a cigar!” Gemma grins. “Sarge was keeping his distance and that seemed to make Luke angry. Luke was pushing him, trying to get a reaction. The more he pushed the more Sarge backed away. He wouldn’t talk to Luke directly just made sarky comments.”

 

“What made Luke punch him?”

 

“The meeting had broken up and we were all in the bar. Sarge brushed past Luke and Luke started yelling that he had done it on purpose and that he was trying to make Luke spill his pint. Like I said he was spoiling for a fight.”

 

“Do you think he was trying to make Luke spill his pint?”

 

“No. He was doing his best to stay away from Luke. When Luke started yelling he looked so scared and hurt I thought he was going to cry. He said something about buying Luke another drink in this tiny, crushed voice. Luke went quiet for a minute like he knew he’d gone too far. Then he started shoving Sarge in the chest. It was horrible I started coming over to pull Luke off. He had this awful smirk on his face and he was saying Sarge was a coward. Sarge said he was sorry for whatever Luke was so angry about. Luke went berserk. He punched the Sarge right in the face. Fetched him a thump in the eye I reckon.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Sarge lost his rag. He decked Luke a good one, knocked him onto his backside and then Luke got up and barrelled at Sarge. They ended up rolling up around on the floor. Luke was getting nasty so Anne Marie and me dragged him off while Kevan and Aaron grabbed the Sarge. I don’t know who phoned it in but it was all over in minutes.” Gemma rubs her face. “I don’t know why anyone would put up with Luke to be honest. He’s not Mr. Friendly at the best of times but the way he was treating Sarge tonight was vicious. If there is some history with them then I can’t see why Sarge didn’t hit him straight off. I know I would.”

 

*** 

“How’s that Sarge?” Nick presses the cold compress to Craig’s eye.

 

“Better, thanks.”

 

“You want to tell me what happened?” Nick asks sitting back.

 

“Too many beers and not enough bar space.” Craig shrugs. “No big deal.”

 

 ***

 

“I’m so sorry Tony.” Luke buries his head in his hands. “I’ve let everyone down.”

 

“No expects you to stand by while a bloke twice your size thumps you!” Tony says hotly. You just defended yourself.”

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

“Come on Luke, this is me Tony. I know what he’s like,” Tony says insistently.

 

“It wasn’t his fault Tone,” Luke says wearily. “I started it, I threw the first punch. He was just minding his own business and trying to have a quiet pint.”

 

“Come off it Luke, he must have done  _something,_  you don’t go around attacking people.”

 

“Only Craig,” Luke says sadly.

 

“He must have done  _something_.”

 

“He didn’t do anything.” Luke stares down at his swollen, bloodied knuckles. “He just wanted me to leave him alone.”

 

 ***

 

“What do you mean Luke was getting nasty?”

Cameron turns and nods at Sergeant Smith lurking in the doorway.

 

“Sorry Sarge I didn’t see you there.”

 

“Obviously not. What did you mean about Luke getting nasty?”

 

“Nothing,” Gemma says smartly. “And I’ll deny it if you say I said it.” She pushes past Smithy out into the main room.

 

“Oh well done Sarge,” Cameron says reproachfully.

 

 ***

 

“Has this happened before?” Tony asks. “If you both go to the same meeting?”

 

“I never managed to get to a meeting he was at before.”

 

“You knew he was going to be here?”

 

“When I started coming to this group I got talking to some of the guys.” Luke smiles sheepishly. “It’s quite nice to be chatted up. Anyway they mentioned Craig. I came on all different days but I never saw him. I was getting fed up so I asked a few people about the other members of the group that I hadn’t met. All of them, not just Craig, and I asked when they normally came. I worked out  when he was likely to be here.”

 

“Why didn’t you just phone him?”

 

“He’s changed his number.” Luke shrugs. “I wanted to see him  _so much_  Tone. I was so excited, I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas.” Luke smiles sadly. “He was  _scared_  Tone. He was trying to make me leave him alone by being sarky at me. He didn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

 

“That’s why you hit him?” Tony demands.

“I know it’s awful. I can’t explain it but the more he backed away and said he was sorry the angrier I got. Then I hit him. I’m so sorry.”

 

*** 

 

“So you and Luke aren’t an item then?” Nick asks mildly.

 

“Where the  _hell_  did you get an idea like that?” Craig asks, genuinely incredulous.

 

“Some of the blokes from the GPA seemed to think it was a lovers tiff.”

 

“Then they are idiots.”

 

“So you wouldn’t touch Luke with a ten foot barge pole, is that what you are saying?”

Craig hesitates for a moment too long and then shrugs.  “I’ve nothing against him. He’s just not my type and I’m obviously not his.”

 

“Why obviously?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why are you ‘obviously’ not his type?” Nick persists. “If you haven’t seen Luke since you left Sun Hill then how do you know what his type is?”

 

“Whatever it is, it isn’t me!”

 

“Look Sarge if Luke starts throwing punches just because someone walks behind him in a pub then something is seriously wrong. Is that what happened? Are you saying that Luke has gone off his trolley?”

 

“No I’m not saying that.”

 

“Calm down Sarge there’s no need to get riled,” Nick says soothingly. “The thing is that Luke’s had a really rough time what with losing the baby and coming out and everything. To be honest I’ve been worried about him but I’ve had my own problems and when I was well enough to ring him he never picked up and never replied to my messages.”

 

“It’s like he blames me,” Craig says quietly. “You won’t say anything.”

 

“No of course not Sarge. What does he blame you for?”

 

“It’s like he thinks I infected him or something. If it weren’t for me he’d be a happily married man.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Nick says without thinking. “You can’t trick a person into being something they aren’t.”

 

“Lots of men think that way,” Craig says quietly. “The Des Taviners of the world aren’t afraid of being attacked, they are afraid of being converted.”

 

 ***

 

“Well, well, well, this is a surprise!” Smithy crows. “Fancy seeing you here Princess! What happened didn’t the Fairy want to re-charge your magic wand?”

 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Tony looms menacingly above Smithy.

 

“Don’t talk to him like that  ** _Sarge,_** ” Smithy sneers. “What are you still doing here anyway? It doesn’t take three of you to nick a couple of pansies. Or were you signing up for the recruitment drive.”

 

“CAD sent me  _Sarge_.”

 

“Then get back to the nick and find some real work to do.”

 

“Yes Sarge.” Tony catches Luke’s eye and winks.

 

 ***

 

“Oi! This isn’t a tea party you know.” Smithy ignores Craig and struts up to Nick. “Stop farting around and stick him in the van.”

 

“It’s not that simple Sarge,” Nick says with the politeness of a temper under extreme pressure.

 

“This ain’t a democracy Constable. Do I look like I care what you think?”

 

“He isn’t under arrest.”

 

“Why the hell not? Fine I’ll do it. Two collars in one night will do me fine. Get the wicked witch off my back for a bit.” Smithy spins around and reads Craig his rights at dizzying speed. “Happy now? Stick him in the van and I’ll meet you back at the station.”

 

“But Sarge”

 

“PUT HIM IN THE VAN AND TAKE THEM BOTH TO THE STATION!” Smithy bellows and storms out of the room.

 

“Ex-army?” Craig asks mildly.

 

“Ex-human race.”

 

 

 

The van is parked next to the door to the building but the car park is full of revellers trying to get home as soon as possible. Cameron doesn’t mind, the engine of the van is ticking over nicely and a Kylie song is running through his head.  Nick sits Luke down opposite Craig and wanders over to the hatch between the prisoner area in the back and the driving area at the front.  Luke is staring at the floor, Craig has his arms folded and is staring out of the back windows.

 

“What’s going on?” Cameron whispers as Nick leans through the hatch.

 

“He’s only flaming nicked them both.”

 

“They aren’t pressing charges against each other surely?”

 

“No one wants to press charges, even the landlord, who reckons there was no damage and no harm done. Smithy is just having a go at Luke.”

 

“What about Gilmore?”

 

“He doesn’t know who Gilmore is. He reckons he’s just Joe public and you know how much Smithy feels about them. I tried to tell him on the way down that it was a GPA meeting and they were likely to be coppers having a punch up but as soon as he heard ‘gay’ that was it his brain switched off. Murphy and Honey are in Custody and I don’t reckon either of them know him from Adam either.”

 

“But it was a GPA meeting, he must know Gilmore is a copper?”

 

“Smithy didn’t bother to find out who was meeting in there. He thinks it was some Gay action group.” Nick smiles broadly. “I didn’t like to disillusion him.”

 

“Gilmore’s supposed to be big mates with Inspector Gold is that right?”

 

“They were drinking buddies and somehow I don’t think she will be impressed when she finds out that Smithy has got Luke and her best ever Sergeant banged up in the cells on spurious charges.”

 

“That’s a good word.”

 

“Cass got me a word a day calendar a couple of years ago.” Nick grins. “It’s good innit?”

 

They both jump when Smithy hammers on the side of the van.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

“Waiting for the traffic to clear a bit Sarge,” Cameron says cheerfully.

 

“Do you know what it says on the top of this van? POLICE. That’s you. You don’t sit here like a pair of turnips waiting for a bunch of drunks to shift out of the way. YOU STICK ON THE BLUES ‘N’ TWOS ON AND DRIVE BACK TO THE STATION!”

 

“Yes Sarge.”

 

 

 

From the outside of the van the scene is quite clear. An articulated lorry makes a too sharp turn and skids across the road. It overturns and continues to skid, sending up sparks even as the shipment of empty drums come pouring out.

The van slams on the brakes but not quickly enough. It smashes head on into the cab of the lorry.

Cameron is thrown heavily against his seatbelt, his forehead smashes into the steering wheel and then he is very still. Nick has been thrown through the small hatch. He lies half on the seat and half on the floor.

 

Inside the van things are sudden, loud and confused.

Craig and Luke are flung onto the heaving floor in a tangle of limbs as Cameron slams on the brakes

 

There is a vast sound of screaming metal and a massive percussive explosion as the van hits the cab.

There is vast movement as the van walls buckle and the bars bend from the impact.

There is the small sound of Nick’s PR set being ripped off and falling to the floor as he is thrown bodily through the hatch.

There is a tiny sound, as Luke smells Craig’s hair.

There is a tiny movement as Craig touches Luke’s wrist and feels the pulse pounding.

 

“Has it stopped?” Luke murmurs when the scent of Craig’s skin pressed against him has become too much to bear. Craig tries to sit up but the van is sloping at an alarming angle.

 

“Seems so,” Craig says shortly.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You what?” Craig crawls towards the PR, not even looking at Luke.

 

“I’m sorry,” Luke says again. He very gently kicks the sole of Craig’s shoe. “About everything.”

 

Craig sits down and covers his eyes with his hands.

“It’s smashed to bits.”

 

“The PR?” Luke asks and shuffles forward a little.

 

“That too,” Craig says but there is no trace of humour in his voice. “Can you hear anything?”

 

“Like Nick or Cameron calling for assistance? No, I can’t hear anything.” Luke puts a hand on Craig’s ankle. “I’m sure someone will come soon.”

 

“Get off.”

 

“I’m cold.” Luke says removing his hand. “Are you cold?”

 

“I’m tired and scared.”

 

“We’re in a police van Craig. Someone will get us out of here in no time.”

 

“I don’t need your reassurance you condescending little prick.”

 

Luke curls up into a ball and presses his cheek against his knees.

“I’m sorry,” Luke says quietly. “I didn’t mean to come over that way.”

 

“Just tell me one thing.” Craig lowers his hands and fixes Luke with an unrelenting glare.

 

“Whatever you like.”

 

“Why do you hate me?” Craig ignores Luke’s stunned expression. “I know nobody particularly likes me I’ve never been any good at making friends. But you’re the only person I know who actively  _hates_  me and I want to know why. What is it I do? I tried  _so_  hard with you Luke. I wanted _so_  much to be your friend even if you wanted nothing else. I could have lived with watching you being with someone else if only you had some speck of affection for me. That’s not much to hope for is it? Is it too much? Even if it was mostly pity for me moping around you. But there’s nothing. No flicker of tenderness or compassion and I know,  _I know_  you have it in you to be gentle and kind and caring, but why could you never find a scrap of it for me? Am I so repugnant that all I inspire is disgust and hatred?” Craig asks softly.

 

“It’s not true.” Luke shakes his head in bewilderment. “None of it is true.”

 

“I just want to know Luke. I need to know. You can understand that can’t you?” Craig presses gently.

 

“But it’s not true.”

 

“People who don’t know me but who hate me because they disapprove of my lifestyle, I can live with that. They’re idiots but sometimes it gets you down. But you know me and I know I’ve made mistakes but I genuinely tried to do the right thing. I’m sorry for the way I screwed things up but it was never out of malice. I don’t know why I’m so fundamentally abhorrent to you though.”

 

Luke shakes his head and turns away, trying to clear the tears that are choking him.

 

“You said you’d tell me,” Craig says quietly looking at Luke’s body shaking with repressed emotion “I’d really appreciate it if you could stop laughing for five minutes and tell me.”

 

“I’m not laughing!” Luke roars and Craig can suddenly see the silvered tears pooling by Luke’s feet. “I’m not laughing,” he says again quietly and scrubs the back of his hand across his eyes. “How could you think that?” He sniffles loudly as Craig hands him a tissue. “That’s horrible, it’s really horrible.”

 

“You hit me.”

 

“You wouldn’t talk to me.” Luke blows his nose noisily. “You kept backing away from me.”

 

“Do you know what it’s like to love someone but every time they look at you or talk to you it’s as if they are telling you that you are scum?”

 

“Yes,” Luke says more calmly. Craig frowns and starts to argue. “Not you, my Dad. He used to tell me I was a clumsy oaf and that I was a pathetic coward and I’d never amount to anything. But I never meant to make you feel that way.”

 

“I didn’t know.” Craig closes his eyes. “I’m so sorry but I didn’t know.”

 

“Is that how I made you feel?” Luke cautiously sits by Craig.

 

“Not a clumsy oaf.” Craig opens his eyes and summons a weak smile. “Those are terrible things to say to a child. Isn’t that child abuse?”

 

“Craig I never meant the things I said. I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I never hated you. It’s hard. Being with you made me feel like I was spinning out of control.”

 

Craig laughs despite himself.

 

“Why is that funny?” Luke smiles uncertainly.

 

“That’s what Sean used to whinge about all the time. He said I was a control freak.”

 

“Would two control freaks in a relationship work?” Luke wonders.

 

“He wasn’t.” He looks at Luke nervously. “Why?”

 

“I just thought I’d check.” Luke smiles. “I think I might be. I thought I could kidnap you away to my fairytale castle and lock you in a tower until you fall in love with me.”

 

“Well that shouldn’t take too long.” Craig smiles back. “Unlike being in here which is taking an inordinate length of time.”

 

“Did Cass buy you a word a day calendar as well then?”

 

“No but one Christmas she gave me a Disco Diva mug.” Craig climbs warily to his feet.

 

“You’re kidding!” Luke falls against Craig as the van shifts position.

 

“I would never kid about my Disco Diva mug,” Craig says gravely. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Perhaps we should sit down and wait for the cavalry.”

 

“I don’t suppose there are top secret escape hatches built into police vans that only Sergeants know about?” Luke asks as they slowly sit down. The van lurches again.

 

“I don’t remember,” Craig admits. “It’s a long time since I was a Sergeant.”

 

“Was it?” Luke asks wide-eyed.

 

“Almost eighteen months. Do you think they can hear us?” He nods at the hatch through which Nick made his enforced departure.

 

“I haven’t heard them. I don’t reckon our conversation is so thrilling that Cameron and Nick would be rapt and silent do you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you think they knew we could hear about Smithy nicking us?” Luke asks more brightly.

 

“No way.” Craig shakes his head. “Nick wouldn’t have the bottle.”

 

“Do you still talk to Gina much?” Luke asks.

 

Craig makes a rude noise.

 

“Do that again,” Luke begs.

 

“Why?” Craig laughs.

 

“I liked it. I love seeing you playful and funny.”

 

Craig makes the noise again and complements it with a rude face.

 

“Brilliant!” Luke claps his hands together. “I hope your boyfriend appreciates your vocal range.”

 

“Clumsy Ashton.” Craig pretends to scold. “Very clumsy.”

 

“Can you show me a better way?” Luke asks with a naughty smile. “How would you find out it I had a boyfriend?”

 

“You haven’t.”

 

“How do you know that?” Luke demands.

 

Craig smiles sweetly.

 

“You just told me. Come here,” he suggests. Luke moves close and his breathing gets fast and shallow as Craig meets him halfway. “But you’ve kissed a few people.”

 

“You’re making this up!”

 

“Expertise Ashton, you can’t beat it.” Craig grins.

 

“Expert tease you mean,” Luke rejoins.

 

“Only if you ask me very nicely.” Craig turns at the sound of voices outside the van. “Sounds like the cavalry has arrived.”

 

“Would you let me buy you dinner Mr. Gilmore? Pretty please with sugar on top?” Luke grins.

 

“I think I could be talked into it.” Craig smiles as the doors are opened and sunlight spills into the van.

 


End file.
